Me Against the World
by KatarinaMP
Summary: Songfic. O POV do Draco sobre o que as pessoas pensam dele e da sua relação com Harry Potter. A letra da música é o POV dele. HPDM


**Disclaimer:** O blá blá blá do costume… Harry Potter (personagens, mundo, ambientes, termos, etc...) não me pertence. Pertence à J.K. Rowling e à Warner Bros e eu não pretendo lucrar nada com esta historiazita.

**Sumário:** Songfic. O POV do Draco sobre o que as pessoas pensam dele e da sua relação com Harry Potter. A letra da música é o POV dele. (HPDM)

**A/N: **A música é o "Me Against The World" dos Simple Plan. Tentem ouvi-la porque é o ritmo da música que demonstra a revolta do Draco.

**Me Against The World**

Draco tinha sido ilibado de todas as acusações que tinham sido feitas sobre ele e a sua ligação com Voldemort. O seu salvador tinha sido Harry Potter.

Com todos esses acontecimentos eles tinham-se apaixonado e estavam a fazer todos os possíveis para estarem juntos, mas a opinião pública não achava a ideia nada engraçada…

_We're not gonna be_

_Just a part of their game_

_We're not gonna be_

_Just the victims_

_They're taking our dreams_

_And they tear them apart_

_'Til everyone's the same_

E apesar de Draco ter sido declarado inocente, todos continuavam a achar que ele era um Devorador da Morte e um verdadeiro perigo para o Mundo dos Feiticeiros.

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_xxx_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero._

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_Me against the world_

_It's me against the world_

Mas as pessoas continuavam a desgostar da relação entre os dois ex-inimigos. E eles lutavam contra tudo e contra todos pelos seus sentimentos, às vezes deixando-se ir abaixo mas com o consolo, a compreensão, o carinho e o amor um do outro acabavam sempre por ficar bem, apesar de tudo o que lhes acontecia.

_We won't let them change_

_How we feel in our hearts_

_We're not gonna let them control us_

_We won't let them shove_

_All their thoughts in our heads_

_And we'll never be like them_

_xxx_

_I've got no place to go_

_I've got no where to run_

_They'd love to watch me fall_

_They think they know it all_

_xxx_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I'm gonna prove them wrong_

_It's me against the world_

_Me against the world_

E Draco sofria porque ninguém acreditava nele e continuavam a odiá-lo não só pelo seu passado, mas também por ter "desviado" o Rapaz-Que-Sobreviveu. E as pessoas faziam questão de lhe dizer isso.

_Now I'm sick of this waiting_

_So come on and take your shot_

_You can spit all your insults_

_But nothing you say's gonna change us_

_You can sit there and judge me_

_Say what you want to_

_But We'll never let you win_

_xxx_

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

Agora só lhes restava continuar a lutar sem nunca desistirem para que as pessoas acreditassem na inocência de Draco e aceitassem o amor deles os dois.

Ia ser uma longa luta mas no fim tudo teria valido a pena.

_I'm a nightmare a disaster_

_That's what they always said_

_I'm a lost cause not a hero_

_But I'll make it on my own_

_I've got to prove them wrong_

_They'll never bring us down_

_We'll never fall in line_

_I'll make it on my own_

_Me against the world_

**A/N: **Aqui estou eu outra vez! Mais uma fic! Desta vez é uma songfic com a espectacular música dos Simple Plan. Eu não traduzi a música porque eu gosto dela em inglês, mas se quiserem vão a algum site tipo vagalume. . A tradução está lá, é o melhor que posso arranjar enquanto não a traduzir por mim mesma. Se entretanto o fizer, eu reposto o capítulo com a tradução da música. Quem não tiver a música para ouvir pode ir a esse mesmo site que eu dei para a tradução e ouvir lá ou então pode-me mandar um mail que eu mando-vos a música! E deixem review por favor!... Eu preciso de saber se querem que eu continue a escrever as minhas histórias ou se preferem que eu me dedique à pesca! xD Pleeeeeease!

Beijoos enormes

KatarinaMP

**PS:** Eu tive de meter xxx no meio da letra para separar as estrofes...

**PPS:** O 3º capitulo do Heart's Hope está a acabar de ser passado para o computador, por isso amanhã ou depois de amanhã já o poderão ler! (Eu ando a começar as avaliações… a stora de matemática lembrou-se de nos fazer uma fichinha…¬¬ )


End file.
